1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the art of earth moving equipment and particularly to off-highway machines such as tractor scrapers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tractor scrapers will have a self-propelled tractor for towing a scraper. The scraper may have a separate engine mounted on the stinger or pusher frame at the rear for independently driving the scraper wheels. Such a twin engine drive for an elevating type scraper is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,277 issued May 19, 1971, to the assignee of the present invention. Twin engine scrapers are capable of developing more power than the single engine machines and consequently can often load more quickly in areas where soil penetration of the scraper blade is difficult as in hard clay. These machines are more complex, however, and need more maintenance than the single engine scrapers.